Gaias Secret
by Kuscheldrow
Summary: Alleine mit seinem Schicksal, begleitet von unzähligen Fragen, ohne eine wirkliche Wahl zu haben, und ohne auch nur die leisteste Ahnung zu haben, wo er mit seiner Suche beginnen soll, findet sich Seraphim eines Morgens auf einer Reise wieder, die nicht n
1. Der Verlust

1. Kapitel

DER VERLUST

Mit einem Schrei fiel er auf die Knie. Was hatte er getan? „Riona! NEIN!" Er ließ sich ins nasse Gras fallen und sein Gesicht berührte die feuchte Erde. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er hatte sie verloren, für Immer! „Wie armselig, Seraphim." Sein Rivale Axes beugte sich über ihn. „Ich habe dich gewarnt, wenn ich sie nicht bekomme dann bekommt sie niemand!" er grinste eiskalt. Seraphim hob den Kopf. „Du verdammter…!" „Na na, du willst doch nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, oder?" Provozierend hielt Axes ihm die schmale Klinge seines verzierten Schwertes an den Hals. „Na los doch, töte mich! Ich habe keinen Grund mehr zu leben!" Seraphim sah den anderen mit tränennassem Gesicht an. „Nein." Sein Rivale grinste. „Vielleicht brauchen wir dich noch…" Jetzt lächelte er geheimnisvoll. „Aber vorher wirst du alles verlieren was dir etwas bedeutet, bis hin zu deiner Würde!" Er mache kehrt und wollte verschwinden. „Bleib stehen du elender Feigling!" Seraphim sprang auf. Sein Feind drehte sich noch einmal um. „Ich habe dir nichts mehr zu sagen, wir sehen uns wenn die Zeit reif ist." Dann war er weg.

Langsam näherte sich der Junge dem leblosen Körper seiner Freundin. Die Tränen nahmen ihm fast die Sicht. Sie war der einzige Mensch den er jemals wirklich geliebt hatte… Und nun lag sie vor ihm, nie wieder würde er ihre liebliche Stimme hören. Er kniete sich vor das Mädchen und sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht, sie war auch jetzt noch wunderschön. Sie sah aus als würde sie nur schlafen… Ihre Haut wirkte nur ein wenig blasser. Sein Blick schweifte abwärts. „Axes du Schwein!" Er schluchzte auf. Dieser Mistkerl hatte ihr die Klinge direkt ins Herz gestoßen. Seraphim hob den schlaffen Körper an, er presste den Kopf an die Brust des Mädchens. Er wollte nicht wahrhaben dass sie tot war, doch ihr Herz schlug nicht mehr. Natürlich nicht… Es tat so verdammt weh. Gerade als er begann jemandem zu vertrauen! Dafür würde Axes bezahlen, das schwor er sich. Weinend hielt er Riona in den Armen. Was hatte es denn jetzt noch für einen Sinn weiterzuleben? Entschlossen stand er auf. Sanft legte er den leblosen Körper Rionas zu Boden und legte ihr die Hände auf die Brust. Dieses Bild wirkte irgendwie friedlich, sie schien zu lächeln. Nur das dunkelrote Blut, welches zum Teil nun auch an seinem Gesicht, und in seinen Haaren klebte, vermochte diese Idylle zu trüben. Erneut brach ein Schluchzen aus seiner Kehle. „Warum sie!" schrie er mit zum Himmel gewandtem Gesicht. Da vernahm er hinter sich ein Geräusch.

Seraphim wirbelte herum. Blitzschnell zog er seine eigene Klinge. Da stockte ihm der Atem. Vor ihm stand ein Engel! Ihre Haare waren pechschwarz, ein langes weißes Kleid umwehte ihren zierlichen Körper. Ihre weißen Schwingen hatte sie ausgebreitet als sie auf ihn zu schritt. „Wer bist du?" Er rieb sich die Augen. Das alles passierte doch nicht wirklich! „Ich bin Manya, Engel der Magie, man hat mich beauftragt dir zu helfen." „Engel, Magie, was wird hier gespielt?" der Junge schaute die Fremde ungläubig an. „Du suchst ein Mädchen namens Riona, richtig?" fuhr Manya fort ohne auf Seraphims Einwurf zu achten. „Riona…", gequält verzog der sein Gesicht, „Riona ist tot!" schrie er dann und erhob seine Waffe gegen das fremde Wesen. „Das stimmt nicht, und tief in deinem Herzen weißt du, dass ich Recht habe." Furchtlos blieb sie stehen. „Hör auf!" Wieder liefen Tränen über das schmale Gesicht des Jungen. Traurig blickte er auf den toten Körper seiner Freundin nieder. „Axes hat dich geschickt!" rief er plötzlich und rannte wie blind auf das blasse Wesen mit den Flügeln zu. Der Engel erhob sich, schwebte nun über ihm. „Axes… er wird die Welt ins Unglück stürzen und nur du kannst das verhindern." Entgegnete sie gefasst. „Ich? Warum? Und wie?" Immer noch glaubte Seraphim zu träumen. Er musste unter Schock stehen, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein… „Du musst Riona finden, nur sie ist in der Lage den Untergang der Welt noch aufzuhalten, aber ohne deine Hilfe wird sie es nicht schaffen." Manya verstummte. „Hör doch endlich damit auf, es ist mir egal was mit dieser Welt passiert, Riona ist tot!" Er ließ sich zu Boden fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Der Körper dort", Manya deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Körper, „Das ist nicht deine Riona." „LÜGE!" der Junge hielt es bald nicht mehr aus. „Sie ist nicht die, für die du sie hältst, Axes ist mächtig, er hat dich reingelegt um seinen Plan durchzuziehen", „Ich glaube dir nicht." Mit tränenerstickter Stimme richtete Seraphim sich etwas auf. „Sieh sie dir genau an." Forderte Manya und stand nun wieder genau vor ihm. „Nein!" der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht, es tat zu weh. „Sieh sie dir an!" befahl ihm der Engel jetzt. Der scharfe Klang in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn gehorchen. Tränen nahmen ihm die Sicht als er den Körper seiner Freundin betrachtete. „Riona…" Er brach zusammen, er konnte den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen. "Warum tust du mir das an, warum!" Er verstand das alles nicht. „Sieh genauer hin!" fuhr das Wesen unbeirrt fort. Seraphim schloss die Augen, er wollte nur noch weg. „Tu was ich dir sage!" Ein kalter Hauch streifte die Wange des Jungen. Erschrocken sah er auf. Er zwang sich ein letztes Mal auf den leblosen Körper herabzusehen. Riona… Ihr hübsches Gesicht… „Lass dich nicht von deiner Angst blenden, sie hat dich nicht verlassen, das würde sie nie tun, und das weißt du!" Manya berührte leicht seine Schulter. Seraphim zuckte zusammen. „Aber-„ doch weiter kam er nicht. Plötzlich kam in ihm ein Gedanke auf. Wenn sie wirklich tot war, warum hatte er dann plötzlich das Gefühl dass Manya Recht hatte? Angestrengt betrachtete er das Gesicht des Mädchens. „Sag dass sie nicht Riona ist!" forderte die Fremde ihn auf. Seraphim schluckte. Dann schaute er den leblosen Körper an. „Ich kann nicht." Flüsterte er.

„Du kannst es! Du musst ab jetzt stark sein, sonst siehst du sie nie wieder." Versuchte Manya ihn zu ermuntern. Der Junge berührte leicht die Wange des Mädchens. Sie war so kalt… „Du bist nicht meine Riona!" rief er dann in die Stille der Dämmerung hinein. Plötzlich erhellte ein Blitz sekundenlang den Himmel. Ein stürmischer Wind kam auf und Regen peitschte ihm ins Gesicht. Ungläubig sah er mit an wie der am Boden liegende Körper sich veränderte. Es war nicht Riona. Er kannte das Mädchen dass nun vor ihm lag nicht einmal.

„Was zum Teufel geht hier vor?" Seraphim sprang einen Schritt zurück. Die ganze Situation machte ihm Angst. Manya blieb ruhig an seiner Seite stehen. „Schwarze Magie, das Werk Abraxxias." Erklärte sie ohne ein Zeichen der Überraschung. „Wer ist Abraxxia, und wo verdammt noch mal steckt Riona, wenn sie nicht hier ist?" Verwirrt schüttelte Seraphim den Kopf. „Abraxxia ist die zweitmächtigste Hexe auf diesem Planeten, sie hat Axes zu ihrem Hexenritter gemacht, das bedeutet dass nun auch er über gewisse magische Kräfte verfügt." Manya klappte ihre Schwingen zusammen und setzte sich ins feuchte Gras. Es war inzwischen dunkel geworden. „Aber wozu das alles, und wo ist Riona!" ungeduldig ging der Junge auf und ab. „Alles der Reihe nach.", sagte das fremde Wesen und bedeutete Seraphim sich ebenfalls zu setzen, „Abraxxia strebt die totale Herrschaft an, mit Hilfe ihrer Macht will sie sich den gesamten Planeten untertan machen. Axes soll ihr dabei helfen. Es gibt nur eine Person die das verhindern kann." Geheimnisvoll lächelte sie. „Und wer soll das sein?" wollte Seraphim gereizt wissen. „Die einzige Hexe, die über Abraxxia steht, die stärkste Hexe überhaupt: Deine Freundin Riona!"

Manya schwieg. Dem Jungen blieb der Mund offen stehen. Seine Freundin sollte eine Hexe sein? Noch dazu die mächtigste auf ganz Gaia! Warum hatte sie ihm das bloß nie gesagt? „Sie weiß es selber noch nicht." Beantwortete Manya seine stumme Frage. Sie schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können. „Axes weiß es von Abraxxia, sie braucht Rionas Hilfe um die ultimative Macht zu erlangen, Danach wird sie für sie nutzlos sein, und Gaia ist verloren. Abraxxia wird die Tatsache ausnutzen dass Riona nichts von ihren Kräften weiß. Du musst sie finden, bevor es zu spät ist!" „Aber wo ist sie?" verzweifelt sah Seraphim zum dunklen Himmel auf, „Axes hat sie entführt, du musst sie finden und sie in die Magie einweisen bevor er es tut." Entgegnete der Engel. „Wo soll ich denn suchen?" Der Junge fühlte sich mit der ganzen Situation überfordert. „Und wie soll ich sie in die Magie einweisen? Ich weiß doch selber nichts darüber!" „Du beherrscht sie, du besitzt die Fähigkeit das Licht zu nutzen." Manya lächelte. „Aber-„ Seraphim war völlig konfus. „Keine Fragen mehr, du erfährst mehr wenn die Zeit reif ist. Nur soviel: Um Erfolg zu haben finde die anderen fünf „Wächter des Lichtes", Menschen die dasselbe Schicksal tragen wie du, nur gemeinsam werdet ihr das „Licht" finden und Gaia befreien." „Aber…" der Junge hatte noch so viele Fragen. „Kein aber.", entgegnete Manya kühl, „Es wird Zeit, ich bringe dich jetzt nach Hause, gleich morgen früh wirst du dich auf eine lange Reise begeben, ruh dich also aus. Ich werde dir wieder erscheinen wenn der Lauf der Dinge es erfordert." Bevor Seraphim widersprechen konnte versank die gesamte Umgebung in weißem Dunst. Als der Nebel sich langsam lichtete fand er sich aufgewühlt und ziemlich verwirrt in seinem eigenen Zimmer wieder.

Ungläubig sah er sich um. „Manya!" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Sie war verschwunden. Hatte er das alles etwa nur geträumt? Nein, das konnte kein Traum gewesen sein, sonst wäre Riona bei ihm. Außerdem klebte noch immer Blut in seinem hellbraunen, etwas wuscheligen Haar.

Riona… Wieder kämpfte der Junge mit den Tränen. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Erschöpft ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Kissen. Die fünf anderen Wächter des Lichtes, wer waren sie? Wo sollte er suchen, wie sollte er sie erkennen? Wer oder was war das Licht? All diese Fragen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Doch was ihn am meisten beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass seine Freundin eine Hexe sein sollte! Manya hatte gesagt selbst er konnte das Licht nutzen. Nur wie? Und welches Licht! Sie sprach in Rätseln. Es war alles so verwirrend…

„Seraphim?" Jemand öffnete die Türe einen Spaltbreit. „Du bist noch wach?" Er sah auf. „Du hast morgen eine wichtige Prüfung, du solltest längst schlafen." Das Mädchen grinste. „Danke für deine Fürsorge Timea, aber ich werde nicht teilnehmen." Seraphim setzte sich auf. Timea betrat jetzt sein Zimmer und sah ihn verwundert an. „Du willst die Melee-Prüfung der Elite sausen lassen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Die Jugendlichen ganz Gaias reißen sich darum in der Truppe der Regierung aufgenommen zu werden. Man sagt, nach der Aufnahme erfahren sie die Wahrheit über unseren Planeten und erhalten ihre „wahre Mission"!" „Na und? Ich habe keine Zeit, die Melee Einheit wird Gaia nicht viel nutzen wenn Manya Recht hat!" gab er zurück. „Aber es war doch immer dein Traum ein berühmter Melee zu werden! Und wer ist Manya?" Timea verstand ihn nicht. „Mein Traum spielt hierbei keine Rolle, es ist egal, gleich morgen werde ich aufbrechen. Ich muss die Antworten auf so viele Fragen finden bevor es zu spät ist, ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten." Erklärte Seraphim bestimmt. Schulterzuckend verließ das Mädchen den Raum. Sie wusste dass sie ihn nicht zurückhalten konnte. Er war zwar stur, doch was er wollte das würde er auch erreichen. Sie wünschte ihm jedenfalls viel Glück auf seinen Wegen.

Seraphim schloss die Augen. Riona… „Ich werde dich finden, Axes wird für alles bezahlen was er dir angetan hat." Flüsterte er und legte den Arm so über sein Gesicht dass er die Augen verdeckte. Er würde sie befreien, und irgendwie würde er ihr die ganze Geschichte auch erklären, er musste es einfach schaffen! Zu versagen wäre inakzeptabel. Er würde nicht zulassen dass man dem Menschen wehtat den er über alles liebte! Tränen nässten den Ärmel seiner Jacke. Seraphim fühlte sich so alleine. Warum er? Warum lag das Schicksal Gaias in seinen Händen? Wie sollte er denn die anderen finden, sie erkennen? Und was hatte er mit alldem zu tun? War es etwa wirklich sein Schicksal? Ging auf Gaia vielleicht alles seinen vorgeschriebenen Lauf? Sein Leben, die Liebe zu Riona… Doch er glaubte nicht daran. Dann hätte es keinen Sinn zu kämpfen! Man konnte alles ändern, wenn man nur wollte! Seraphim war sich sicher. Er würde alles dafür tun Riona zu retten und ihre Heimat Gaia zu schützen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er es anstellen sollte, aber er nahm sich vor bis zum erbitterten Ende zu kämpfen!


	2. Der Wächter des Feuers

2. Kapitel

DER WÄCHTER DES FEUERS

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Seraphim noch immer völlig aufgewühlt auf. Hatte er etwa doch nur geträumt? Müde sah er auf die Uhr. Fünf Uhr früh, Tinea hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Es war also wahr. Die anderen waren längst auf dem Weg nach Bashin um an der alljährlichen Melee-Prüfung teilzunehmen. Der Junge setzte sich auf. Wohin sollte er nun gehen? Immer noch klang das alles so seltsam, zu sagenhaft um wahr zu sein! Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig als Manya zu vertrauen, sie war seine einzige Hoffnung wenn er Riona jemals wieder sehen wollte!

Gedankenverloren machte er sich fertig. Dann ging er zum Schrank und nahm seinen Rucksack heraus. Außerdem würde er Geld brauchen. 500 Yen waren alles was er noch hatte. Egal, es musste reichen. Danach suchte er noch seinen Schlafsack und begab sich dann nach unten in die Küche.

„Seraphim. Es ist also wahr." Begrüßte ihn Timea betrübt, als sie seinen Rucksack bemerkte. „Ja, es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss gehen." Der Junge setzte sich an den Tisch und nahm sich ein frisches Brötchen aus dem Korb. Sie waren noch warm. Timea setzte sich zu ihm. „Ich habe immer gespürt dass dieser Tag kommen würde, da du gehst, ohne zu sagen warum, doch ich habe ihn immer gefürchtet. Alles hat mit diesem Mädchen angefangen. Riona war irgendwie anders." Traurig sah Timea an ihm vorbei. Seraphim horchte auf. „Wie meinst du das?" Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nur so ein Gefühl, ich kann es nicht erklären. Seraphim, ich habe Angst dass wir uns nicht wieder sehen werden…" Sie sah zu Boden, damit ihm ihre Tränen nicht auffielen. „Ich werde wiederkommen wenn das alles vorbei ist, das verspreche ich dir. Dann werde ich dir vielleicht auch meine Gründe nennen können." Der Junge legte sanft seine Hand über die ihre. Erschrocken zog Timea sie weg. „Was ist denn?" Seraphim schaute verwundert in ihre Richtung. „Deine Berührung eben, es hat gebrannt." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vorsichtig griff sie noch einmal nach seiner Hand. Nichts. „Es, es tut mir Leid." Stammelte sie verlegen. Seraphim schloss die Augen. Er hatte ihr kaum zugehört. Sie hatte sicher nur Angst ihn zu verlieren. „Seraphim?" Timea stupste ihn an. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig. „Ich wünsche dir alles Gute…" Sie lächelte ihn gespielt fröhlich an. „Danke." Schweren Herzens stand er auf. Es war nicht seine Art sich lange zu verabschieden. „Warte!" Das Mädchen hielt ihn noch zurück. „Meldest du dich mal?" Jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Ich weiß es nicht." Er wusste nicht recht was er tun sollte, er hasste Abschiede. Doch dann ging er auf sie zu und nahm sie in die Arme. „Ich werde ganz bestimmt zurückkommen, und ich werde Riona mitbringen. Versprochen!" Vorsichtig löste er die Umarmung wieder und wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er die Türe schon geöffnet hatte drehte er sich noch einmal um. Timea war auf dem Weg nach oben. Sie würde darüber hinwegkommen. Beruhigt ließ er die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Angestrengt dachte er nach. Was tat er hier überhaupt? Er stand jetzt auf der Hauptstraße seines Heimatdorfes Kalay, ohne irgendeine Ahnung zu haben, wohin er eigentlich wollte, und fast ohne Geld. Da fiel ihm etwas ein. Er hatte seine Waffe vergessen. Als er gestern wieder zuhause angekommen war, auf welche Art auch immer war sie nicht mehr da gewesen. Er umrundete das Haus um zur Garage zu gehen, wo er sie für gewöhnlich aufbewahrte. Und tatsächlich, hier lehnte sie an einer der Wände. Das blanke Metall der Klinge glänzte, als der Junge das Schwert anhob und sich die Halterung umlegte. Dann steckte er es ein. So trat er wieder auf die Straße hinaus. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Aufregung die überall herrschte. Man hatte die Leiche des Mädchens nahe des Dorfplatzes gefunden. Axes… Er würde längst weg sein. Seraphim entschied dass es wohl auch für ihn besser war das Dorf schnell zu verlassen. Sie wurde mit einer Klinge getötet, und er trug seine zu offensichtlich am Körper.

Ohne auf die vielen Leute zu achten, die ihn ihrerseits kaum wahrnahmen schritt er die Straße Richtung Dorfeingang entlang. Dort angekommen sah er ein letztes Mal auf seine Heimat zurück. Es war ein schönes Dort, auch wenn es nur sehr klein war. Die Häuser die sich um den Dorfplatz drängten bestanden allesamt noch aus Holz oder Fachwerk. Lediglich die Kirche und das Rathaus hatte man aus Steinen errichtet. Außer dem Dorfplatz und dem kleinen Fischerhafen waren die Straßen und Wege nicht gepflastert. Es war ein schönes Bild das sich ihm bot und es machte ihn traurig diesen Ort des Friedens verlassen zu müssen, doch was blieb ihm übrig? Er wandte Kalay den Rücken und befand sich nun auf der zu Torania gehörenden Ebene. Zu der einen Seite türmte sich ein riesiges Gebirge auf, hinter dem sich die Gebiete Kyrons erstreckten. Kalay war vor langer Zeit einen Verbund mit Torania eingegangen, und somit außer Seamont, das zum Inselstaat Bashin gehörte, das einzige Gebiet auf diesem Kontinent welches nicht zum Reich Kyron gehörte. Hinter Kalay befand sich der Strand. Von hier aus konnte man das Meer nicht sehen, jedoch war das ferne Rauschen der Wellen zu hören, und ein frischer Wind wehte den Geruch des Meeres bis an die ersten Ausläufer der Berge. Das Einzige was diese Idylle störte, waren die vielen Züge, die sich ihre Wege durch das Gebirge bahnten. Doch auf anderem Wege war es nicht zu überwinden.

Seraphim machte sich auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Bahnhof. Er wollte nach Kyron. Erst einmal weg von Kalay. Er versuchte so wenig wie möglich nachzudenken als er seinen Weg durch die rot besandete Steppe ging. Auf dieser Seite der Berge gab es keine befestigten Straßen.

Am Bahnhof angekommen studierte er den Fahrplan. Den ersten Zug hatte er verpasst. Der nächste fuhr in knapp einer Stunde. Eine Stunde, in der er sich wieder und wieder fragte, was zu finden er sich erhoffte. Er wusste ja nicht einmal wonach er suchte. Riona… Er musste sie finden, war der Weg auch noch so weit.

Wenn er ehrlich war hatte er keinerlei Ahnung was ihn dort draußen erwartete. Er kannte die Welt nur aus Büchern oder den Medien, sein gesamtes Leben hatte er in Kalay verbracht. In letzter Zeit hatte er jedoch viel um Konflikte zwischen Seamont und Kyron gehört. Es wurde von Kriegsähnlichen Zuständen gesprochen, und Kyron schien sein Reich ausweiten zu wollen. Seraphim schüttelte den Kopf. Krieg würde es immer geben, er lag einfach in der menschlichen Natur... Das hatte nichts mit seiner Situation zu tun.

Dann fuhr der Zug ein. Der Junge suchte sich einen Platz am Fenster. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen betrachtete er Bäume und Felsen die vorbei zu fliegen schienen. Irgendwann schlief er ein. Zu groß war die Aufregung der letzten Nacht gewesen.

Er fand sich auf einer großen Wiese wieder. Alles war voller Blumen. Der Himmel war azurblau und einzelne Wolken zogen weicher Watte gleich ihre Bahnen am Firmament. In der Ferne war ein Wald auszumachen, das Singen der Vögel war bis hier im Blumenmeer zu hören. Seraphim blinzelte. Wo war er? Da hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme: „Seraphim! Los, komm!" Dann ein Lachen. „Riona!" Er fing an zu laufen. „Hier bin ich!" hörte er sie rufen. „Wo bist du, ich kann dich nirgends sehen!" der Junge lief weiter dem Klang ihrer Stimme nach. „Hier bin ich doch!" Plötzlich stand sie genau vor ihm. „Riona!" Seraphim wollte sie in die Arme schließen, er ging auf sie zu. Doch dann begann ihre Gestalt zu verblassen. „RIONA!" Er versuchte sie zu berühren, doch seine Hand glitt durch sie hindurch. „Seraphim, bitte hilf mir!" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser. „Wo soll ich suchen?" Verzweifelt musste er mit ansehen wie seine Freundin sich langsam auflöste. „Hilf mir!" hörte er sie noch ein letztes Mal rufen, dann war sie nicht mehr da. „Riona! Komm zurück!" Seraphim sah sich suchend um. Es wurde auf einmal schlagartig dunkel, Regen prasselte auf die gesamte Szenerie nieder. Die Blumen verschwanden, er fand sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit, schwebend. Er rief nach seiner Freundin, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Plötzlich sah er ein helles Licht auf sich zurasen. Feuer! Er konnte nicht ausweichen, es kam immer näher. „Nein!" er schrie auf, und dann war er mittendrin. Doch es war nicht heiß, er verbrannte nicht. Es wirkte beruhigend. „Du kannst es!" hörte er Rionas Stimme wieder. Gerade wollte er etwas sagen, doch dann erbebte alles.

„Unser nächster Halt ist das Staatsgefängnis Kyron, dieser Zug endet dort, wir hoffen sie hatten einen angenehmen Aufenthalt!" Erschrocken setzte Seraphim sich auf. Verdammt, er war eingeschlafen! Das hatte er nun davon. Er war in der Wüste Kyrons gelandet. Er musste Stunden geschlafen haben! Aber dieser Traum wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Was hatte er zu bedeuten? Bedeutete er überhaupt etwas?

Inzwischen war der Zug in den Bahnhof eingefahren. Seraphim musste aussteigen. Es dämmerte bereits und es war ziemlich kalt. Er hatte den ganzen Tag geschlafen! Ungläubig betrachtete er die große Uhr am Bahnsteig. Es war halb sechs am Nachmittag. Er war der einzige Passagier den der Zug bis hierhin brachte. Mit einem lauten Getöse verließ dieser den Bahnhof wieder. Der Junge ging zu den Fahrplänen herüber und schaute nach wann der nächste Zug nach irgendwohin fuhr. Erschrocken musste er feststellen, dass er bis zum nächsten Morgen mitten in der Wüste festsaß. Der erste Zug fuhr um acht Uhr nach Seamont. Seraphim dachte nach. Er würde hier übernachten müssen, jedoch hatte er nur einen dünnen Schlafsack dabei, und dieses Gebiet war bekannt für seine riesigen Temperaturunterschiede. Während am Tage leicht Temperaturen von über 45 Grad erreicht wurden sank das Thermometer nachts weit unter den Gefrierpunkt! Er konnte diese Nacht unmöglich überleben! Feuer! Er brauchte Holz, irgendetwas Brennbares. Doch verzweifelt stellte er fest dass es hier außer Sand nichts gab. Nur in der Ferne waren die Umrisse des Gefängnisses gegen den dämmrigen Horizont zu erkennen. Der Junge zitterte schon jetzt vor Kälte. Er konnte nichts tun, alles was ihm blieb war zu hoffen. Warum war er auch eingeschlafen? Er rollte seinen Schlafsack auseinander und schlüpfte hinein. Der Sand war weich, und noch ein wenig warm von der Sonne, doch wirklich helfen tat es nicht. Seraphim sah zu wie der Himmel sich langsam dunkler färbte. Die Nacht war Sternenklar. Träge erhob sich der Mond und tauchte den Sand in ein unheimliches Licht. Es wurde immer kälter. Seraphim zitterte nun trotz Schlafsack. Ein kalter Wind fegte über die flache Ebene. Er rollte sich zusammen, um die Wärme seines Körpers solange wie möglich zu erhalten, doch schon bald wurde er müde. Er wusste genau dass er jetzt nicht einschlafen durfte, also versuchte er sich irgendwie wach zu halten. Er begann die Sterne zu zählen, nur damit ihm die Augen nicht zufielen. Sein Atem ging stoßweise, er bildete immer stärkeren Nebel in der kalten Luft. Es war so unglaublich kalt. Lange konnte er sich nicht auf das Sternezählen konzentrieren, seine Lider wurden immer schwerer. Wenn er jetzt einschlief würde er sterben! Irgendwie musste er wach bleiben! Er musste Riona finden, so durfte es einfach nicht enden! Verzweifelt wehrte sich der Junge gegen die Müdigkeit, doch immer wieder klappten ihm die Augen zu. Mittlerweile fror er sosehr, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Ihm war, als würde er von oben auf sich selber nieder schauen, als wäre er weit weg von seinem eigenen Körper. Feuer… Er brauchte etwas Warmes… „Du kannst es!" Immer wieder hallten nun Rionas letzte Worte in seinem Kopf wider. „Du kannst es!" Er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Wenn es doch wenigstens ein Stück Holz gäbe! Eine Träne der Verzweiflung rann über seine Wange. Noch bevor sie in den Sand tropfte gefror sie zu Eis. „Du kannst es!" Die Stimme schien immer lauter zu werden. Alles woran Seraphim noch denken konnte war Feuer. Dann fielen ihm die Augen endgültig zu.

Eine seltsame Wärme lief durch seinen Körper. Gleichmäßig breitete sie sich aus. Außerdem schien es heller zu werden. War er etwa-! Erschrocken riss Seraphim die Augen auf. Er lag noch immer in seinem Schlafsack im Sand, doch ein Ring aus Feuer umgab ihn. Es verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme. Das seltsamste jedoch war, dass es sich nicht bewegte, es blieb an einer Stelle stehen. Was hatte das nur zu bedeuten? Alles was er wusste war, das dies wahrscheinlich seine Rettung war. „Ich habe dir gesagt du kannst das Licht nutzen." Seraphim sah auf. „Manya! Was hat das zu bedeuten? Woher, woher kommt das Feuer, und warum bewegt es sich nicht?" Verwirrt sah er den Engel an, der jetzt über ihm schwebte. „Das Feuer hast du gerufen, es bewegt sich nicht, weil du es ihm nicht befielst." Erklärte sie ihm ruhig. „Das ist doch absurd!" Der Junge glaubte ihr nicht. „Probier es selbst." Schlug Manya daraufhin vor. „Wie?" Seraphim setzte sich auf. „Du bist der Wächter des Feuers, es ist dein Element. Du kannst ihm befehlen, es wird dir gehorchen." Offenbarte sie ihm. „Aber, was um alles in der Welt soll das?" Er war völlig durcheinander. „Du kannst auf dein Element bezogene Magie anwenden und mit der Kraft des Feuers das Böse bekämpfen." Manya sah die stummen Fragen in den wasserblauen Augen des Jungen, also fuhr sie fort:

„Das Feuer ist ein Element von sechsen, du musst die Menschen finden, die die Kräfte dieser Elemente besitzen. Nur mit vereinten Kräften wird es euch gelingen Riona zu finden und mit ihrer Hilfe das Ende der Welt zu verhindern. Sie ist das legendäre Licht, die Elemente sind ihre Wächter, darum nennt man sie auch die Wächter des Lichtes. Sie besitzt ungeheure Kräfte. Sie kennt alle Geheimnisse Gaias. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, diesen Planeten zu beschützen. In ihr ist das Wissen aller Zeiten vereint, selbst die Kräfte der Elemente finden in ihr zusammen. Doch nur die Elemente selbst können dieses Wissen in ihr wecken, deshalb ist es wichtig, dass du sie alle findest."

Seraphim schloss erschöpft die Augen. Wie sollte er sie denn jemals finden, und wie sollte es möglich sein, dass das Feuer ihm gehorchte? „Welches sind die anderen Elemente und wo finde ich sie?" fragte er deshalb. „Die sechs Elemente, Feuer, Erde, Wind, Wasser, Blitz und Eis, sie sind über ganz Gaia zerstreut. Nur wer die Stärke des Mutes in seinem Herzen trägt wird sie alle finden." Gab sie zurück. „Ich bin nicht mutig!" Seraphim schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Doch, das bist du. Mut ist die stärkste Eigenschaft des Wächters des Feuers. Deine Angst ist unbegründet, du kannst das Feuer jederzeit zur Hilfe rufen. Es ist das stärkste Element, da es die Kraft des Lebens besitzt. Und jetzt versuch es, konzentrier dich und befehle deinem Element." Der Engel schwebte herab und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Seraphim schloss die Augen. Seinem Element befehlen… Es sollte sich bewegen, das Feuer sollte seine Form verändern. Mit offenem Mund sah er zu wie sich aus dem brennenden Ring ein riesiger Feuerball löste und exakt seinem Willen gehorchte. „Siehst du, du kannst es." Dann sah sie ihn an. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, da winkte sie ab. „Ich kenne deine Fragen auch ohne dass du sie aussprichst, ich kenne auch deine Ängste, aber die Zeit ist noch nicht reit dir mehr zu erzählen. Du kennst jetzt dein wahres Wesen und du weißt deine Kraft zu nutzen. Mit der Zeit wirst du lernen dein Element mehr und mehr zu beherrschen. Doch merke dir eines, niemals darfst du dein Tun durch blinden Hass lenken lassen. Es wird dir oft schwer fallen, aber die anderen werden dir dabei helfen. Wenn du es doch tust ist Riona für immer verloren. Denn nur Wächter mit reinem Herzen können an ihrer Seite kämpfen. Wenn ihr alle beisammen seid werde ich euch alles erzählen." Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich in den Himmel und entfaltete ihre weißen Schwingen um davonzufliegen.

„Manya!" Seraphim rief nach ihr, doch anscheinend war sie schon zu weit weg um ihn noch zu hören. Warum erzählte sie ihm nicht alles, wenn sie soviel mehr wusste? Der Junge war nicht in der Lage sie zu verstehen. Das alles schien ein einziger Albtraum zu sein. Er konnte tatsächlich mit dem Feuer umgehen. Was würde ihn noch alles erwarten? Es war alles so fantastisch!

Noch immer saß er in dem Kreis aus Feuer. Er wärmte ihn wunderbar. Müde kroch Seraphim wieder in seinen Schlafsack, doch ans Schlafen war nicht zu denken. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf. Im flackernden Schein des Feuers zog er den Stoff des Schlafsacks enger um seinen Körper. Das helle Leuchten der Flammen würde ihn auch vor den hungrigen Geiern schützen, die über ihm kreischend ihre Bahnen zogen. Sie fürchteten dieses Element. Er kuschelte sich in den weichen Sand. Mehr denn je wünschte er sich seine geliebte Riona könnte jetzt bei ihm sein. Er fühlte sich so einsam ohne sie… Niemals hätte er sich ausmalen können dass er jemals einen Menschen so vermissen würde wie er es nun tat.

Riona… Welche Macht musste sie haben, kein Wunder dass sie für Abraxxia so wichtig war! Er wünschte sich nichts mehr als sie wieder in seine Arme schließen zu können. Und er würde sie finden, er würde alles dafür tun, selbst wenn das bedeutete durch die Hölle zu gehen.

Der Junge drehte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. „Riona, ich werde dich finden..." murmelte er schon halb im Schlaf. Über ihm stieg der Mond immer höher. Außer dem leisen Knistern des Feuers war nichts zu hören. Die Nacht schien so friedlich zu sein, wenn man nichts von alldem wusste.

Manya hatte Seraphim von weitem ungesehen beobachtet. Sie war sich dem Druck bewusst, dem er ausgesetzt war, doch es war sein Schicksal. Alles hing nun von ihm ab. Lautlos erhob sie sich in die Lüfte. Er musste es schatten, er war Gaias letzte Hoffnung. Sie breitete ihre Schwingen aus uns machte sich nun wirklich auf den Weg nach Hause.


	3. Der Krieg

Singvogel:

Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so wichtig, überhaupt etwas über Final Fantasy zu wissen. Die Charaktere sind nur in den Wesenszügen/Aussehen etwas übernommen, haben aber andere Namen, auch die Welt und einige Dinge sind – wenn man das Spiel gespielt hat sicher wieder zu erkennen, allerdings auch alles unter anderen Namen etc. Und die Züge gibt es dort wirklich, ja. Alles in Allen nimmt die Geschichte nachher aber einen völlig anderen Verlauf. Da das aber meine erste war, war ich einfach zu faul, mir selbst Gedanken um Setting sowie Charaktere zu machen. ;o)

Was die wörtliche Rede angeht: Ich schreibe im Word, bin sogar zu faul jedes Mal vor einer Rede „Enter" zu drücken. Ansonsten Danke für deine Review, freu mich immer drüber. Und viel Spaß mit Chapter 3!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3. Kapitel

DER KRIEG

Langsam begann es zu dämmern. Die Sonne erhob sich mit ihren ersten blutroten Strahlen in den Himmel. Seraphim wachte auf weil es um ihn herum unerträglich heiß wurde. Noch immer war er von einer flackernden Feuerwand umgeben. Er erinnerte sich an Manyas Worte und schickte das Feuer fort. Es funktionierte noch immer. So plötzlich wie der Feuerkreis erschienen war verschwand er auch wieder. Der Junge krabbelte aus seinem Schlafsack hervor und wischte sich über das Gesicht. Es war schon über 25 Grad warm, obwohl es noch so früh war. Das hellbraune Haar klebte an seiner Stirn. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und stieg die drei Stufen zum Bahnhof hinauf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass der Zug nach Seamont bald einfahren würde. Er setzte sich auf die noch kühlen Steine und streckte sich. Sein nächstes Ziel würde also Seamont sein. Dort gab es doch momentan diese Ausschreitungen, weil Seamont seine Unabhängigkeit gegenüber Kyron wahren wollte. Kyron seinerseits konnte nicht akzeptieren dass Seamont zu Bashin gehörte.

Als der Zug den Bahnhof erreichte erhob sich der Junge. Noch etwas müde stieg er ein und setzte sich in ein noch weitgehend leeres Abteil. In dem Zug der aus Fairy zu kommen schien saßen fast ausschließlich Männer in Kyronesischen Uniformen. Soldaten. Es stimmte also, Seamont schien tatsächlich besetzt zu sein. Seraphim hatte schon von vielen Widerstandsgruppen gehört die sich dort gebildet haben sollen, doch nur wenige waren aktiv. Eine der bekanntesten Widerstandsgruppen war die Vereinigung GENESIS, sie schienen auch die höchste Zahl an Mitgliedern zu haben.

Er gähnte. Vor drei Uhr Nachmittags würde der Zug Seamont nicht erreichen, was sollte er also tun? Unentschlossen sah er sich um. Dann sah er wie ein junger Soldat auf ihn zusteuerte und sich neben ihn setzte. Er schien ungefähr in seinem Alter zu sein, höchstens ein, zwei Jahre älter. Er sah ihn neugierig an, sagte aber nichts. „Ist was?" Seraphim mochte es nicht wenn man ihn beobachtete. „Nein, ich frage mich nur was jemand wie du zu diesen Zeiten in Seamont will." Der andere grinste. „Es war nicht meine Absicht hierher zu kommen, es war der erstbeste Zug der mich aus der Wüste wegbrachte." Antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Du hast in der Wüste übernachtet?" Ungläubig sah der junge Soldat ihn an. „Sei froh dass du noch lebst, viele sind schon dort erfroren." „Ich weiß." Gelangweilt sah Seraphim aus dem Fenster. „Warst du schon mal in Seamont?" Sein Nachbar gab einfach keine Ruhe. „Nein, ich bin aus Kalay." Gab er zurück. „Was genau geht eigentlich gerade in Seamont vor?" fragte er dann. Der andere überlegte kurz, dann begann er zu erzählen. „Da ist ganz schön was los, die Aktivisten aus Bashin haben Kyronesische Truppen angegriffen die Seamont besetzt halten, jetzt brauchen sie Verstärkung." „Warum will Kyron Seamont unbedingt zu seinem Gebiet erklären?" wollte Seraphim daraufhin wissen. „Ich weiß es selber nicht! Meinst du man klärt uns niedere Soldaten über irgendwelche Gründe auf? Es interessiert mich auch nicht, ich habe mich der Armee Kyrons verschrieben und das ist eben mein Job. Aber ich denke Kyron möchte damit verhindern dass Bashin sich weiterhin in seine Politik einmischt." Dann schwieg er. Seraphim gähnte. Lange Zugfahrten waren einfach nichts für ihn. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte er damit, an seine große Liebe Riona zu denken und gelegentliche Fragen seines Nachbarn mit einem gelangweilten „Ja ja…" abzutun.

Endlich erreichte der Zug Seamont. Schon vom Bahnhof aus konnte man das Chaos ausmachen welches hier herrschte. Wo war er da nur hineingeraten?

Seamont war an für sich eine schöne Stadt, hier war alles auf die Zugfahrt ausgerichtet, diese Stadt wirkte beinahe wie ein lebendiges Museum. Der Junge nahm seinen Rucksack und machte sich erst einmal auf den Weg in die Innenstadt, Er kam beinahe um vor Hunger. Ab und zu rannten Gruppen von acht bis zehn Kyron Soldaten an ihm vorbei. Einige der grün uniformierten Bashin Soldaten waren noch da, doch sie schienen auf dem Rückzug zu sein. Lediglich einige Widerständler lieferten sich hier und da Straßenschlachten mit der Armee.

Lange musste er nicht suchen, schnell erblickte Seraphim eine kleine Imbissbude. Von hier aus konnte man gut den Marktplatz überblicken, auf dem einige Anhänger der Widerstandsgruppe GENESIS friedlich demonstrierten. Wenn das ihre Art von Kampf war… Der Junge wandte sich einer riesigen Portion Spaghetti zu, die ihm soeben hingestellt wurde.

Danach trat er wieder hinaus auf die Straße. Wohin sollte er nun? Plötzlich hörte er unweit von sich jemanden schreien. Neugierig folgte er dem Schrei und durchquerte eine kleine Gasse. Schlagartig blieb er stehen. Eine Gruppe von fünf Kyron Soldaten prügelten brutal auf einen Jungen in seinem Alter ein. Er hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren, auch wenn er kampfsporttechnisch einiges zu können schien. „Aufhören!" entschlossen lief Seraphim auf die Gruppe zu. „Wer wagt es? Noch einer von diesen verdammten Widerständlern!" Zwei der Männer näherten sich dem Jungen bedrohlich. Ohne zu zögern zog er sein Schwert. „Der Kerl ist bewaffnet!" schrie einer der Soldaten. Die anderen ließen von dem blonden Jungen ab, der nun am Boden lag und wollten sich auf ihn stürzen. Nach einem Ausweg suchend schaute Seraphim sich um. Doch er bemerkte dass man sie bereits umzingelt hatte. Mit einem dämonischen Lächeln auf den Gesichtern drängten die feindlichen Soldaten sie immer tiefer in eine Sackgasse hinein. Seraphim hielt seine Klinge schützend vor sich und sah nach hinten, der andere hatte sich inzwischen auch wieder aufgerappelt und stand nun fast neben ihm. „Verschwindet endlich hier!" brüllte er ihre Gegner an. Provozierend hob einer der Männer sein Gewehr. „Und wenn wir es nicht tun?" er grinste hämisch. „Seamont gehört jetzt uns." Behauptete ein anderer. „Niemals!" Der Blonde Junge wurde jetzt richtig wütend. Drohend kamen die Soldaten immer näher. „Macht aber nichts." Meinte einer von ihnen. „Ihr werdet nämlich an Ort und Stelle sterben!" erklärte ein anderer. „Das werden wir nicht!" Plötzlich schoss ein gleißender Blitz an Seraphim vorbei. Im selben Moment ließen die Männer ihre Waffen fallen und liefen schreiend weg.

„Was war das denn jetzt?" verständnislos drehte er sich um. Der andere hatte sich auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster hingesetzt. „Ich… ich weiß es selber nicht!" stammelte der. „Woher kam der Blitz?" Seraphim starrte den Jungen neugierig an. „Wenn ich nicht wüsste dass es absolut unmöglich wäre würde ich sagen ich habe ihn herbeigewünscht." Sagte der andere unschuldig. „Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung…" Seraphim lehnte sich an die Wand. „Versuchs doch einfach mal." Forderte er den Jungen dann auf. „Wie bitte? Spinnst du oder was?" Er sah ihn an als käme er von einem fremden Planeten. „Nein, es funktioniert vielleicht." Um dem Blondschopf zu demonstrieren dass er Recht hatte hielt er die rechte Hand nach vorne und ließ einen kleinen Feuerball entstehen, den er ihm um die Nase fliegen ließ. „Wahnsinn! Ich glaub's nicht! Wie machst du das?" dem fremden Jungen blieb vor lauter Staunen der Mund offen stehen. „Genau wie du das mit dem Blitz gemacht hast." Gab Seraphim kühl zurück. „Aber wie?" Der andere starrte noch immer die Kugel aus Flammen an die vor seiner Nase herumtanzte. „Wünsch dir einen Kugelblitz her, " verlangte er daraufhin, „Aber um Gotteswillen, lass ihn nicht los, stell dir einfach vor du kannst ihn mit deinen Gedanken fernsteuern." „Das klingt zu abenteuerlich!" Doch er tat was Seraphim von ihm wollte. „Ist ja irre!" Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden wurde Seraphim von drei gelblich blauen Blitzen umkreist. „Lass das gefälligst sein, das ist kein Spielzeug." Ermahnte er den anderen Jungen. Dann fragte er ihn nach seinem Namen. „Armon Lescat, Sohn des Oberhauptes von GENESIS." Antwortete er stolz. „Seraphim Ferais, Wächter des Feuers, ich bitte dich, dich mir anzuschließen." Der Junge sah den anderen hoffnungsvoll an. „Warum sollte ich? Ich muss zurück nach Bashin, Kyron soll dort eingefallen sein, meine Mutter ist noch dort!" Armon winkte ab. „Und überhaupt, Wächter des Feuers, was soll den das für ein Rang sein?" Es sollte spöttisch klingen, doch der blonde Junge konnte seine Ehrfurcht nicht ganz verstecken. „Derselbe wie deiner, Wächter der Blitze." Antwortete Seraphim gelassen. „Was bitte?" Armon verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag", versuchte der Junge es erneut, „Ich werde dich nach Bashin begleiten, unterwegs werde ich dir alles erzählen, aber dafür musst du mir versprechen mir zu folgen bis unsere Mission beendet ist."

„Abgemacht!" Der Blondschopf schlug ein.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof um den Unterseezug nach Bashin zu nehmen. Unterwegs weihte Seraphim seinen Gefährten in die Geheimnisse ein, die er bis jetzt kannte. „Yo, das ist der helle Wahnsinn! Also wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen und am eigenen Körper gespürt hätte würde ich dich für verrückt erklären. Aber wenn es stimmt was du sagst, habe ich wohl keine andere Wahl als mich dir anzuschließen! Um Gaia Willen." Armon war von seinen Ausführungen vollends begeistert. „Ich danke dir." Seraphim fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Den zweiten Wächter hatte er also auch gefunden. „Und du meinst dass ich die Blitze beliebig steuern kann?" aufgeregt rutschte der Junge auf seinem Sitz herum. „Es ist dein Element, du kannst frei über es verfügen." Bestätigte Seraphim. Als er das breite Grinsen auf Armons Gesicht bemerkte fügte er noch schnell hinzu: „Aber bitte nicht hier drinnen!" Jetzt mussten sie beide lachen. Seraphim war so unendlich erleichtert dass er den Weg nun nicht mehr alleine gehen musste. Zu zweit würden sie auch die anderen leichter finden, da war er sich sicher.

Dann stiegen sie aus. Bashin war, obgleich es die Hauptstadt war, recht klein. Es gab einen kleinen Hafen, den man vom Ortseingang aus sehen konnte. Kleinere Schiffe und Privatyachten lagen dort vor Anker. Die gesamte Stadt war von Kyronesen besetzt. „Die sind ja schlimmer als die Pest!" fluchte Armon als er sich seinen Weg durch die Massen bahnte. „Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Seraphim, während er aus dem Augenwinkel einige Bashin Soldaten beobachtete die vergebens versuchten die Kyronesen aufzuhalten. „Zu mir nach Hause, ich muss wissen ob es meiner Mutter gut geht." Der Junge beeilte sich zu seinem kleinen Haus zu kommen. „Verdammt, sind das etwa alle Kämpfer die wir haben?" maulte er als er sah wie die kleine Gruppe grün uniformierter Männer flüchtete. Er kramte in der Tasche nach seinem Schlüssel doch seine Mutter kam ihm zuvor. „Armon!" Sie schien erleichtert als sie die Türe öffnete. „Ich habe gewusst dass du kommen würdest. Oh, entschuldige, du hast ja jemanden mitgebracht. Hallo." Sie reichte Seraphim die Hand. „Schon okay." Er lächelte verlegen. Armons Mutter umarmte ihren Sohn, dann bat sie die Jungen herein. Sie führte sie in den Wohnraum und forderte sie auf sich zu setzen. „Ich werde nicht lange bleiben, Mutter." Eröffnete Armon ihr gleich. „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen dass es dir gut geht." Er nahm sich einen von ihren selbstgebackenen Keksen und grinste aufmunternd, „Auch damit habe ich gerechnet." Erklärte die Frau leise. „Es muss sein, ich hab es ihm versprochen." Er deutete auf Seraphim der bis jetzt stumm auf seinem Platz gesessen hatte. „Wenn du es versprochen hast…" sie lächelte leicht. „Ich werde dir alles erzählen wenn ich zurückkomme, aber zuerst muss ich wissen ob du klarkommst." Versuchte Armon sie zu trösten. „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich habe ganz GENESIS hinter mir, und uns geht es hier nicht schlecht, in Torania muss es schlimmer sein, Kyron will die Hauptstadt mit Raketen beschießen, sollte Torania nicht auf seine Forderungen eingehen." Sie stellte den Jungen je einen Kaffee hin und setzte sich dann. „Mein Gott!" Seraphim glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. „Was ist nur in Kyron gefahren?" er war sichtlich geschockt. „Wollen die einen Weltkrieg anzetteln oder wie sieht's aus?" auch Armon bekam es mit der Angst. „Kyron hat seit kurzem ein neues Staatsoberhaupt, sie versucht wohl die anderen Staaten einzuschüchtern und letztendlich aus Kyron ein Weltreich zu machen." Armons Mutter sah die Jungen mit sorgenvollem Gesicht an. „SIE!" Die beiden antworteten im Chor. „Kyrons Präsidentin, Abraxxia Melan, ihr wusstet nichts davon?" Seraphim wurde leichenblass. Es passte alles zusammen. Armon sah ihn Hilfe suchend an.

Abraxxia strebte also die Weltherrschaft an. Und ihre Magie nutzte sie dazu Kyron dazu zu zwingen für sie zu kämpfen. Wenn Gaia erst in den Händen Kyrons lag – Nicht auszudenken! „Und Sie sagen Abraxxia halte sich zur Zeit in Torania auf?" hakte er dann nach. „Ja, sie will Torania ihren Willen aufzwingen, andernfalls…" sie beendete den Satz nicht. „Aber tut denn keiner was?" entrüstet stand Armon auf. „Beruhige dich Junge", versuchte seine Mutter ihn zu besänftigen, „Beinahe die gesamte Armee Bashins ist unterwegs nach Torania und die Melee Einheit unserer Akademie ist ebenfalls auf dem Weg dorthin. Sie scheinen mehr über die neue Präsidentin zu wissen als sie vorgeben." Seraphim nickte, die Akademie hatte also auch ihre Leute losgeschickt. „Natürlich!", schnaubte Armon verächtlich, „Sie ist ne Hexe! Hey!" Er fing sich einen heftigen Tritt von Seraphim ein. „Armon, benimm dich bitte." Verlangte seine Mutter matt.

Seraphim atmete erleichtert auf, sie hatte ihn nicht ernst genommen. „Wir müssen nach Torania." Wandte der Junge sich dann an Armon. „Das hab ich mir gedacht." Gab der zurück. „Aber über Nacht bleibt ihr." Erklärte Armons Mutter bestimmt ohne nach den Gründen zu fragen. Die Abenteuerlust ihres Sohnes überraschte sie nicht. „Ich werde euch etwas Ordentliches zu Essen kochen bevor ihr schlafen geht." Schlug sie vor und verschwand in der Küche. „Machen sie sich unseretwegen keine Umstände!" rief Seraphim der Frau hinterher, doch da hörte er sie schon mit den Töpfen klappern. „Wir werden sie nicht besiegen können", sagte er dann zu Armon, „Wir werden sie höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, aber ich muss einfach wissen gegen wen oder was wir eigentlich kämpfen." Der Junge nickte, ihm ging es genauso. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war die Ungewissheit. Sie waren dabei sich gegen eine Weltmacht zu stellen, regiert von einer Hexe. „Verrückt!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. Seraphim sah ihn an. Ihn plagten dieselben Gedanken aber es half alles nichts.

Beim Essen sprachen sie kein Wort. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Vorstellungen nach. Armon war sich seiner „Aufgabe" durchaus bewusst, er hatte genug gesehen um Seraphim zu glauben, auch wenn er ihn erst seit einigen Stunden kannte. Unauffällig beobachtete er den Jungen. Er aß kaum etwas, schien mit seinen Gedanken weit weg zu sein.

„Ihr solltet bald zu Bett gehen." Meinte Armons Mutter nach dem Essen. „Wenn ihr die Fähre nach Torania kriegen wollt müsst ihr zeitig aufstehen. Den Rest des Weges könnt ihr mit dem Zug zurücklegen. Wir werden uns morgen früh wohl nicht mehr sehen." Fügte sie mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit hinzu. Armon ging zu seiner Mutter und umarmte sie. „Ich komme ja wieder." Sagte er leise. „Ihr werdet drei Tage unterwegs sein, ich werde euch ein paar Fresspakete zurechtmachen, lasst sie nicht liegen!" Dann stand sie auf. „Danke Mutter, ich werde wieder da sein bevor du überhaupt gemerkt hast dass ich weg bin!" erklärte Armon mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Seraphim merkte sofort dass er damit nur versuchte, seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen. „Ich habe dir bei Armon ein Nachtlager bereitet." Wandte sich dessen Mutter an Seraphim als die Jungen ihr eine gute Nacht wünschten. „Ich danke ihnen für die Mühe…" freundlich lächelte er.

Nur Minuten später lagen die Beiden in ihren Betten. Sie waren zu aufgeregt um schlafen zu können. „Du?" Armon drehte sich ein wenig sodass er Seraphim im Halbdunkel ansehen konnte. „Ja?" „Du musst sie ja wirklich wahnsinnig lieben, wenn dir Gaia bei der ganzen Sache wirklich so egal ist wie du vorgibst." Der Junge versuchte im Dunkeln eine Reaktion festzustellen, jedoch vergebens. „Ohne Riona…" Seraphim stockte, dann flüsterte er: „Ohne Riona wäre die Welt so leer, es wäre mir egal was mit ihr geschieht. Ohne sie will ich nicht sein, nur wenn ich mit ihr zusammen sein kann hat es für mich einen Sinn um diesen Planeten zu kämpfen." Er wischte sich über die Augen. Ein Glück dass es in dem Kleinen Raum dunkel genug war… „Ich beneide dich." Armon atmete tief ein. „Was?" verwundert setzte Seraphim sich ein wenig auf. „Ich hatte noch nie eine Freundin für die ich so weit gegangen wäre wie du." Armon schloss die Augen. „Nein, ich beneide dich, du hast eine Mutter die dich liebt und sich Sorgen um dich macht, ich hab mich immer so durchschlagen müssen. Gewohnt habe ich bei einer Bekannten, Timea. Ich mochte sie, aber ich hab mich ihr nie anvertraut, bis ich Riona kennen lernte, Sie war so anders, sie war der erste Mensch der mir wirklich etwas bedeutet hat, sie hat mir gezeigt was es heißt zu lieben, geliebt zu werden." Seraphim schluckte. Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. „Tut mir Leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Wie dumm von mir." Armon legte sich wieder richtig hin. „Ist schon gut, ich werd's überleben!" versuchte Seraphim von dem Thema abzulenken. „Ich bewundere deine Stärke." Murmelte Armon leise. Dann setzte er sich doch noch einmal auf. „Das habe ich in der ganzen Aufregung ja ganz vergessen! Ich schulde dir was!"

Seraphim sah ihn aus dem Halbdunkel fragend an. „Na du hast mir heute Nachmittag das Leben gerettet. Danke noch mal!" erklärte er daraufhin. „Ach so das…" Der Junge lächelte. „Ich hätte nicht einfach weglaufen können." Armon gähnte. „Also werden wir nach Torania fahren. Früher hätte ich mich darüber gefreut." Seraphim zog sich die Decke bis unters Kinn. „Ja, wahrscheinlich…" Er war ziemlich müde. „Gute Nacht." Er hörte wie Armon sich in seine Decken kuschelte, aber er war zu erschöpft um ihm noch zu antworten. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er da und dachte an Riona. Wo konnte sie nur sein? Dann übermannte auch ihn der Schlaf.


	4. Einsamkeit

4. Kapitel

EINSAMKEIT

„Seraphim, wach doch auf, wir müssen los!" Armon rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. Es brauchte eine Weile bis er wusste wo er war, doch dann war er hellwach. Schnell stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Dann sah er Armon zu wie er seine wichtigsten Sachen in einem alten blauen Rucksack verstaute und seinen Schlafsack aus dem Schrank nahm. Außerdem brachte er noch eine kleine Tasche mit Zeltteilen zum Vorschein. „Also dann." Sagte er ruhig und ging leise voraus in die Küche. Ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen nahm er die Fresspakete vom Tisch und drückte seinem neuen Freund das Seine in die Hand. „Hier, mach schnell, sonst verpassen wir die Fähre!" Instinktiv wollte er nach seinem Schlüssel greifen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verließ mit Seraphim das Haus ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Am Hafen angekommen wartete ihre Fähre bereits. Ohne zu zögern stieg der blonde Junge ein, er schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben. „Warte doch! Was ist denn los mit dir?" Seraphim hielt ihn fest. „Ich will nur schnell hier wegkommen." Antwortete Armon wahrheitsgemäß. Da sich ein schöner Tag ankündigte entschlossen die Jungen sich dazu sich aufs Deck zu setzen nachdem sie die Rucksäcke in ihre Kajüte gebracht hatten. Zwei Tage auf einem Schiff, mit Riona ein Traum… Traurig blickte Seraphim über das endlose Meer und sah dann gemeinsam mit Armon zu, wie Bashin immer kleiner wurde, bis es schließlich ganz am Horizont verschwand. Jetzt wirkte alles so ruhig und friedlich… „Seraphim?" Armon stupste ihn an. „Was ist?" er drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. „Woran denkst du?" Der Blondschopf griff nach einem Brot dass seine Mutter ihm gemacht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht." Seraphim sah verträumt über die sich leicht kräuselnden Wellen. „Wunderschön, nicht wahr? Nichts weiter als kristallklares Wasser." Armon schloss die Augen. Das Wasser hatte etwas beruhigendes, auch Seraphim schloss seine Augen. Die Sonne spendete eine angenehme Wärme. Und plötzlich war er wieder auf dieser Wiese, doch etwas war anders, die Blumen! Seraphim erinnerte sich, beim letzten Mal waren die Blüten rosa gewesen, die hier waren von einem so intensiven Gelb wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte. Er blinzelte einige Male gegen die hellen Strahlen der Sonne, dann sah er seine Freundin auf sich zu laufen. „Riona!" Er blieb auf der Stelle stehen, aus Angst sie könnte wieder verschwinden. „Seraphim…" sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus. Zögernd nahm er sie in die Seine und hielt sie fest. Doch auf einmal schienen sich die Umrisse des Mädchens zu bewegen, vor seinen Augen zerfloss ihr Körper zu Wasser. „Riona, Nein!" Verzweifelt fiel er auf die Knie. Es begann zu regnen. „Lasst sie nicht alleine…" wisperte ihre Stimme immer wieder.

„Riona, komm zurück! Lass mich nicht alleine, bitte!" Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und lief seine Wange herab. „Seraphim, beruhige dich, du hast schlecht geträumt!" „Armon!" erschrocken riss der Junge die Augen auf. „Wer denn sonst? Es ist alles okay, wir werden deine Riona schon finden, davon bin ich überzeugt." Beruhigend legte der Blondschopf seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hatte diese Art Traum schon einmal, irgendwas hat er zu bedeuten." Überzeugt setzte er sich auf. „Und?" gespannt sah Armon ihn an. „Wenn ich das wüsste…" kopfschüttelnd betrachteten die Jungen das Meer welches jetzt im Sonnenuntergang golden schimmerte.

Den Rest der Schiffsreise verbrachten sie mit einem von Armons alten Kartenspielen. So waren sie wenigstens von den Gedanken abgelenkt die ihre Ungewissheit immer wieder aufkommen ließ.

Erst als sie längst im Zug nach Torania saßen sprach Armon das Thema wieder an. „Was glaubst du, wie schlimm ist es in Torania?" Abwesend betrachtete Seraphim die am Fenster vorbeiziehende Landschaft. „Ich weiß es nicht, es kommt wohl darauf an wie Torania sich verhält." Er fing an in seinem Rucksack nach einer Karte dieses Gebietes zu kramen, die er am Bahnhof extra mitgenommen hatte. „Wenn sie schon die Hilfe _Bashins_ brauche!" nachdenklich stützte Armon den Kopf in die Hände. „Du hast Recht, sie werden Abraxxia höchstwahrscheinlich unterschätzen." Seraphim versuchte mittels der Karte den noch zu verbleibenden Reiseweg abzuschätzen. „Glaubst du denn…" fing Armon an, doch sein Freund ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. „Sie wird nicht eine Sekunde zögern, sie ist doch quasi unverwundbar, und sie hat Kyron hinter sich, wie auch immer sie das angestellt haben mag. Die Frau ist eiskalt!" „_Hexe_!" korrigierte Armon ihn und deutete dann aus dem Fenster um Seraphim auf ein Schild aufmerksam zu machen. „Torania 25km" stand darauf. Etwas beschämt faltete der Junge den Plan zusammen und steckte ihn wieder in die Seitentasche seines Rucksacks.

Bald fuhr der Zug im Hauptbahnhof Torania ein. Den Jungen bot sich ein schreckliches Bild, überall lagen Verletzte herum, hauptsächlich Soldaten aus Bashin und Torania selbst, aber auch Zivilisten waren betroffen. Frauen und Kinder wurden von Kyronesischen Truppen aus ihren Häusern getrieben wie Vieh. Die Straßen waren voll mit weinenden Familien. „Mein Gott…" Armon war nahezu sprachlos. Solche Bilder kannte er nur aus Mythis. Dieser Kontinent war in einem 10 Jahre währenden Krieg untergegangen, die Kontinentalmacht Serenity hatte ihn völlig verwüstet. Bis heute war Mythis unbewohnbar. Die Leute erzählten sich schauerliche Geschichten über diesen Ort, jedoch hatte nach diesem Krieg kein Mensch Mythis mehr betreten. „Komm!" Seraphim zerrte den blonden Jungen weg von der Hauptstraße. Sie waren zu auffällig wenn sie sich so frei zwischen den kämpfenden Massen bewegten. Aus der Ferne waren Maschinengewehre zu hören. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" Armon schüttelte den Kopf. „Innerhalb von ein paar Tagen brechen überall Kämpfe aus als wären wir im Krieg…" Seraphim spähte um eine Ecke, dann drehte er sich um und sah dem anderen direkt ins Gesicht. „Armon, wir _sind_ im Krieg." Gab er zurück und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Und das hier wird weiß Gott nicht einfach werden." Fügte er dann hinzu. Plötzlich hörten sie in der Nähe Schüsse, sie schienen aus einer Nebenstraße zu kommen. Gleich darauf hörten sie ein Mädchen schreien: „Mama, Papa, nein!" Dann nichts mehr. Armon rannte gleich los. „Hey, warte, bist du verrückt geworden!" wollte Seraphim ihn zurückhalten, doch es war bereits zu spät, also folgte er dem Jungen in eine schmale Parallelstraße. Auf dem Weg dorthin hörten die Beiden erneut die Stimme des Mädchens. Sie weinte und schrie, versuchte wohl vergeblich sich gegen die Männer zu wehren.

Etwa fünf Meter trennten die Jungen noch von den Soldaten als Armon auf einmal wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Vor ihnen auf dem Boden lagen die Körper zweier Menschen. Eine Frau und ein Mann im mittleren Alter. Es war offensichtlich dass sie nicht mehr lebten. Von der kleinen Truppe war ein dreckiges Lachen zu hören. Es waren sechs Männer in Kyronesischer Uniform. Sie standen im Halbkreis um eine helle Hauswand gedrängt. Sie schienen an irgendetwas ihren Spaß zu haben. Dann hörte Armon das Mädchen wieder. „Nein, nicht! Bitte, tut mir nichts! Lasst mich, hört endlich auf!" Er bekam mit wie einer der Männer ihr ins Gesicht schlug um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sie schrie auf. Voller Wut ballte der Blondschopf die Fäuste. „Wenn du still bist lassen wir dich leben." Fauchte einer der Männer. Die anderen lachten hämisch. Armon hatte genug gehört. Er rannte auf die Gruppe Soldaten zu, griff sich den erstbesten heraus und schlug ihm mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht. Stöhnend ging er zu Boden. Jetzt wurde auch der Rest der Gruppe auf die zwei Jungen aufmerksam. Seraphim schaffte es endlich sich aus seiner Erstarrung zu lösen. „Armon, pass auf, hinter dir!" Einer der Soldaten wollte auf den Jungen losgehen, doch er war schneller. Mit einem gekonnten Schlag brachte er ihn zu Fall. Seraphim zog sein Schwert und stellte sich vor das Mädchen, das nun schutzlos an der Wand lehnte. Mit einer Handbewegung erzeugte er eine Feuerwand, die die nähenden Männer fernhalten sollte. Armon grinste breit als die Kyronesen verdattert stehen blieben. Dann griff auch er zur Elementarmagie. Die sechs Männer schrieen in Panik auf, als er anfing sie mit grellen Blitzen zu bombardieren. Brüllend jagten sie davon.

„Ihr feigen Schweine!", rief Armon ihnen hinterher, „Lasst euch hier nie wieder sehen!" Dann drehte er sich um. Seraphim hatte die Feuerwand bereits verschwinden lassen. Jetzt sahen sie beide das Mädchen an. Sie war kaum älter als 16 Jahre. Sie weinte. Die Träger ihres gelben Kleides hingen herunter und in ihren Augen stand noch immer die Angst. Sie schaute scheu an den Jungen vorbei. Plötzlich brach sie weinend zusammen. Sie saß nun am Boden, die Knie eng angezogen. Die Arme hatte sie darum geschlungen, während sie den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Hilflos sah Seraphim seinen Freund an. Langsam ging der dem Mädchen entgegen. Als er sich ihr bin auf etwa einen Meter genähert hatte, hockte er sich vor sie hin. „Hey…" vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und berührte sachte ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen, sagte aber nichts. „Ist alles okay?" Er ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Tränen tropften vor ihr auf den Asphalt. Ganz sanft legte der Junge eine Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihren Kopf etwas an. „Haben sie dir wehgetan?" Vertrauensvoll sah er sie an. Anstatt ihm zu antworten fing sie an zu schluchzen. „He…" Jetzt kniete er direkt vor ihr. Langsam schob er die Träger ihres Kleides wieder nach oben und legte ihr beruhigend beide Arme um den schmalen Körper. „Nicht weinen." Flüsterte er und strich ihr leicht über das glänzende braune Haar. Das Mädchen schlang beide Arme um ihn, so als wollte sie sich an ihm festhalten. Sie bebte am ganzen Körper und ihre Tränen durchnässten seine Jacke, doch es war ihm egal. „Wie ist dein Name?" fragte Armon leise während er ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. „Sephina, Sephina Virgo…" sie musste sich ein paar Mal wiederholen, denn dadurch dass sie weinte konnte er sie kaum verstehen. „Sind das deine Eltern?" fragte er mitfühlend nachdem er sich und Seraphim, der noch immer tatenlos herumstand vorgestellt hatte. Sephina nickte. Dicke Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen. „Diese verdammten Dreckskerle!" der Junge war geschockt. Vorsichtig half er dem Mädchen dann auf. „Hast du irgendwelche Freunde oder Verwandten wo du unterkommst?" fragte Seraphim der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte sie daraufhin. „Nein." Antwortete sie mit Tränen erstickter Stimme.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt mit ihr?" ratlos schaute er zu Armon, der das Mädchen noch immer beruhigend in den Armen hielt. „Wir nehmen sie mit, was denn sonst?" Für ihn war die Sache klar. „Das geht nicht!", protestierte Seraphim, „Das hier ist kein Spiel Armon, es ist bitterer Ernst und es ist lebensgefährlich!" Armon drehte den Kopf etwas, sodass er Seraphim ansehen konnte. „Hier ist es viel gefährlicher!", behauptete er, „Außerdem traue ich uns zu dass wir sie beschützen können." Er zwinkerte seinem Kumpel zu. „Aber wir können doch nicht jeden mitnehmen." Versuchte der es erneut. „Sie hat hier niemanden mehr, ihr Zuhause ist wahrscheinlich längst zerstört, die Schweine haben ihre Eltern vor ihrer Nase erschossen, wer weiß was sie noch alles mit ihr angestellt hätten wenn wir ihr nicht geholfen hätten! Du willst sie doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes hier alleine lassen!" vorwurfsvoll schaute Armon ihm in die Augen.

Die letzten Worte des Jungen lösten ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aus. Er hatte so was Ähnliches schon gehört, nur wo? Angestrengt dachte Seraphim nach. Dann fiel es ihm ein! Auf dem Schiff hatte er diesen Traum gehabt. Wieder hörte er Rionas Stimme, wie sie immerzu flüsterte: „Lasst sie nicht alleine!" Er sah das Mädchen jetzt direkt an, noch immer hielt sie sich an Armon fest. Das Gelb ihres Kleides war von derselben Intensität wie die vielen Blumen in seinem Traum! „Ist was?" verwundert bemerkte Armon dass er sie anstarrte. „Nein, es ist nur…" Seraphim schwieg. „Sag schon!" Ungeduldig verdrehte der Blondschopf die Augen. „Du hast Recht." Gab sein Freund dann zu, „Nehmen wir sie mit."

„Danke." Schüchtern blickte Sephina ihn an. „Schon gut, lasst uns sehen ob wir etwas über Abraxxia erfahren und dann sehen wir zu dass wir hier schleunigst verschwinden!" Seraphim wollte schon voraus gehen, da erklärte Sephina leise dass Abraxxia längst fort war. „Sie hat die Hauptstadt Kyrons zu ihrem Hauptsitz erklärt." Erzählte sie leise weiter, „Torania sollte sich ihr geschlagen geben, aber die Regierung hat abgelehnt", der Rest des Satzes war kaum noch zu hören, weil das Mädchen jetzt flüsterte. „Wenn Torania bis morgen Sonnenaufgang nicht kapituliert werden sie am Abend Lenkraketen losschicken." Erneut kämpfte sie mit den Tränen. „Scheiße!" Was Besseres fiel dem blonden Jungen einfach nicht ein, es war einfach zu schockierend. „Um so eher sollten wir hier verschwinden." Meinte Seraphim trocken. „Gehen wir nach Kyron?" fragte Armon, obgleich er die Antwort schon kannte. „Ja, was anderes bleibt uns nicht übrig, wir haben keinerlei Hinweise sonst." Gab Seraphim zurück. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?" fragte Sephina mit einem Anflug von Neugier und schniefte. Seraphim überlegte kurz was er ihr sagen sollte. Er hatte sich schon gewundert dass sie ihn noch nicht nach dem plötzlichen Feuer gefragt hatte. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie es in der ganzen Aufregung wahrscheinlich nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Das Mädchen deutete das Schweigen anders als er dachte. „Ihr sucht doch nach Abraxxia, dann seid ihr so was wie Revolutionäre?" „So ungefähr!" antwortete Armon schnell. Dann griff er sanft nach ihrer Hand und folgte Seraphim der bereits auf dem Weg stadtauswärts war. „Wohin willst du?" wunderte sich Armon, der erwartet hatte dass der andere den Weg zum Bahnhof einschlug. „Wir brauchen einen sicheren Ort wo wir übernachten können." Erklärte der, „Morgen geht's dann weiter nach Kyron." Dann wanderten sie schweigend einen schmalen Pfad entlang. Um die Stadt herum war es recht felsig. Links von ihnen ragte eine braune Felswand meterweit in den Himmel, während sich zu ihrer Rechten ein tiefer Abgrund auftat. Sephina hielt noch immer die Hand des großen blonden Jungen umklammert. Ihre Hände waren eiskalt und feucht. Offensichtlich hatte sie Angst, immer wieder schaute sie mit Ehrfurcht die tiefe Schlucht herab. Beruhigend drückte Armon die Hand des Mädchens. „Hier können wir bleiben." Entschied Seraphim nach einer Weile und deutete auf eine recht ebene Fläche die von hohem Buschwerk umschlossen wurde. Armon nickte. Er ließ seinen Rucksack fallen und nahm die Tasche mit dem Zelt zur Hand. „Mach du Feuer!" forderte er seinen Kameraden auf. Der machte sich auf den Weg um trockenes Holz und Reisig zu sammeln. Warum machte er es nur so umständlich? Armon wunderte sich, doch dann dachte er an Sephina. Sie würde Fragen stellen, es war noch zu früh sie in diese Dinge einzuweihen.

Sephina setzte sich auf einen Stein und beobachtete Armon dabei wie er ein kleines dunkelrotes Zelt aufbaute. Es dämmerte bereits und am Himmel zeichnete sich schon blass die Sichel des Mondes ab. Das Mädchen sah zum Himmel auf und Tränen liefen über ihr schmales Gesicht. „Mama, Papa…" sie zog die Nase hoch. Armon, der inzwischen seine Arbeit beendet hatte setzte sich leise neben sie. Auch Seraphim war mittlerweile mit ein wenig Holz zurückgekehrt. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung wie er daraus ein Feuer bekommen sollte, das Holz war feucht. Er bedeutete Armon das Mädchen irgendwie abzulenken. Dann hielt er die Hände über die modrigen Äste und brachte sie so zum glimmen. Außerdem würde _dieses_ Feuer die ganze Nacht lang brennen. Der Junge grinste. Dann setzte er sich neben Armon, der einen Arm um Sephina gelegt hatte und ihr sanft die Tränen wegwischte. „Sie fehlen mir so…" flüsterte sie und kuschelte sich an Armon. Er strahlte soviel Sicherheit und Stärke aus. „Ich kann dich verstehen." Versuchte Seraphim sie zu trösten. Er konnte nachempfinden wie sie sich fühlen musste, Riona fehlte ihm genauso. Armon drückte sie leicht an sich, er spürte wie sie trotz der Wärme des Feuers begann zu zittern. Also stand er auf und holte seinen Schlafsack. Vorsichtig wickelte er sie darin ein und nahm sie in die Arme. Sephina schmiegte sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Lautlos rannen die Tränen über ihre Wangen, doch der Junge wischte sie jedes Mal sanft wieder weg.

„Schon komisch." Seraphim stocherte mit einem Zweig in den Flammen herum, nur um überhaupt etwas zu tun. „Was?" Armon sah ihn fragend an. „Ich hab es mir immer romantisch vorgestellt von zu Hause fort zu gehen und um die Welt zu reisen, aber jetzt möchte ich am liebsten umkehren." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht mir genauso." Armon sah auf Sephina herab, im flackernden Licht des Feuers sah sie jünger aus als sie wirklich war, irgendwie zerbrechlich. Beruhigt stellte er fest dass sie längst eingeschlafen war. „Irgendwie tut sie mir Leid." Murmelte Armon als er die Decke ein wenig fester um ihren Körper zog. „Ich kann sie verstehen.", Seraphim schluckte, „Es ist ein komisches Gefühl plötzlich feststellen zu müssen ganz alleine auf dieser Welt zu sein, völlig einsam." „Nun lass mal nicht gleich den Kopf hängen, Riona werden wir finden, ihre Eltern sind für immer verloren, irgendwo hast du ja noch einen Zipfel Glück erwischt." Versuchte Armon ihn aufzuheitern. „Wie man's nimmt." Seraphim erhob sich um schlafen zu gehen. „Was ist mit euch Zwei?" fragte er beiläufig. „Sie schläft, ich will sie nicht wecken." Gab Armon leise zurück. „Gut, dann schlafe ich bei euch draußen." Er verschwand kurz im Zelt um seinen Schlafsack zu holen, dann legte er sich neben die beiden anderen und verkroch sich tief unter der Decke. Bald darauf war er eingeschlafen. Armon hielt Sephina noch immer fest. Langsam wurde auch er müde. Im Halbschlaf spürte er wie das Mädchen sich in seinen Armen leicht bewegte. Sie schien sich wohl zu fühlen, irgendwie machte ihn das glücklich.

„Nein! Nicht! Aufhören!" Erschrocken wachte Armon auf. Auch Seraphim saß mit blassem Gesicht neben ihm. „Sephina!" Vorsichtig drückte Armon das Mädchen an sich. Sie zitterte und versuchte sich loszureißen. „Sephina, ich bin's doch nur!" Er lockerte den Griff ein wenig. Das Mädchen sah ihn im schwachen Schein der Flammen an. „Armon..." Erneut schimmerten Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ist ja schon gut, du hattest einen Albtraum." Beruhigte der Junge sie leise. Sie schloss die Augen und drückte ihren Kopf leicht an seine Schulter. Er streichelte ihr freundschaftlich durchs Haar und legte ihr die Decke wieder richtig um die Schultern. „Es wird alles gut, schlaf jetzt besser." Flüsterte er dann. „Wir sollten lieber rein gehen." Gab Seraphim mit Blick zum Himmel zu bedenken. Dicke Wolken schoben sich vor die bleiche Sichel des Mondes. „Du hast Recht." Langsam half er Sephina auf und zu dritt kletterten sie dann in das kleine Zelt. Es reichte gerade für sie alle. Das Mädchen lag zwischen den Jungen. Müde rollte sie sich zusammen. Da deckte Armon sie mit seinem Schlafsack zu. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und schob die Decke weg. „Und du?" fragte sie leise. „Ich komm schon klar!" behauptete er. „Komm schon, es ist kalt." Erneut legte er ihr die Decke um. „Eben." Sie hob ein Stück der Decke an und bedeutete ihm sich damit zuzudecken. „Aber…" er sah sie lange an, „Ich kann doch nicht…" Sephina legte ihm die Hälfte seines Schlafsackes über und kuschelte sich leicht an ihn. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um das Mädchen, er spürte ihren warmen Körper dicht neben seinem, jede ihrer Bewegungen konnte er fühlen. „Wie spät ist es?" Seraphim gähnte. Armon drückte auf den Knopf seiner beleuchteten Uhr. In dem weichen bläulichen Licht fielen die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens noch zarter aus. „Armon!" sein Kumpel verdrehte die Augen. „Was? Äh… Ach so, kurz vor zwei." Er wurde rot und grinste verlegen. Glücklicherweise war es in dem kleinen Zelt dunkel genug! „Na dann gute Nacht." Seraphim drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Gute Nacht." Der Blondschopf lag jedoch noch eine Weile wach. Er lauschte auf den ruhigen Atem Sephinas, die in seinen Armen ab und an ein wenig zuckte. Dann schloss auch er die Augen und schlief ein.


End file.
